The present invention relates generally to a multi-speed drive system utilizing both arm and leg power of an operator applied to a vehicle wheel.
The concept of imparting both leg and arm power to a wheel of a wheeled vehicle is within the present state of the art. The present inventor is the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,599 issued Oct. 7, 1975 and the applicant of pending U.S. patent application filed Aug. 10, 1979 Ser. No. 065,458. Both of the prior inventive efforts are embodied within vehicle drive systems which impart arm and leg power to a driving wheel with provision made for driving said wheel at variable speeds.
Other examples of driving a powered vehicle wheel with arm and leg motion are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 329,755; 376,241; 2,004,683; 2,390,719; 2,533,728; 3,193,305; 3,823,959, British Pat. Nos. 426,044; 515,317; French Pat. No. 743,559 and other patents.
The most pertinent prior art is believed to be the system disclosed in the present applicant's earlier mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,599 which utilizes a jack shaft remotely powered by arm and leg motion with the jack shaft in turn driving, via a roller chain, a multispeed front wheel mounted hub. While the subject matter of said patent is fully functional and has been successfully practiced, a drawback is encountered in that it is costly to manufacture and results in a somewhat heavier than conventional bicycle.